


date

by minxwt



Series: Thiam [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, date, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: “Great! Because I’m not. You two go on without us”.





	date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Just a drabble a felt like writing, ‘cause I found a prompt on tumblr that I really liked.

Liam, Mason, Corey and Theo were at the café in the city town. They were sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in hand, and just talking. It's been a month since they had chilling together, with each one going to college or working they hadn't had much time. Moreover, it's been almost a year since the last supernatural event in Beacon Hills.

 

Mason and Corey still together and strong, Liam and Theo, otherwise, still pinning over each other. The smiling, the chatting, the phone calls and messages and all the cute things were driving Mason and Corey crazy. Why could not they be together already?

 

"So..." Mason sighed. "Are you guys free on Friday?" He asked. "Like, around 8 o'clock on Friday?"

 

"Yes?" Liam answered confused.

 

"What about you?" Mason asked directly to Theo.

 

"Yes, I am".

 

"Great! Because Corey and I are not. You two go on a date without us. Enjoy your date!" He exclaimed and took Corey's hand standing up and leaving. Theo and Liam looked at each other without understanding the whole situation.

 

"Did they just..." Liam started.

 

"Set up a date for us" Theo said simply.

 

"Why?" Liam asked incredulous.

 

"I don't know, Liam... Maybe they want us to go on a date" Theo responded. "Don't you wanna go?" He asked arching his eyebrows.

 

"N-no" Liam stuttered and Theo looked a bit sad. "I mean, I do! I just didn't understand the situation, you know" He explained.

 

"Liam, that's obvious" The older boy blurted. "I like you, a lot... And as long as I know you like me too, they want us to like each other together".

 

"Ah" Liam mumbled. "Do you like me?"

 

"Of course I do, Liam... I've like you for awhile!" Theo confessed.

 

"I like you too!"

 

"I know... That's good, 'cause I'm taking you on a date Friday" Theo stated and pecked Liam's cheek, making the younger boy blush.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like?  
> Let me know if you want something written :)
> 
> Byeeee!


End file.
